1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration absorbing hose for automotive applications.
2. Description of the Art
Resin hoses are generally required to have a sufficient barrier property with respect to a medium flowing therein, so that resins excellent in barrier property are used as materials for the hoses. However, the resin hoses generally have a high rigidity, and disadvantageously cause noises due to vibrations thereof. Further, the resin hoses are less pliable and, hence, inferior in mounting stability.
On the other hand, rubber hoses are generally more flexible and pliable, but unsatisfactory in vibration absorbing property and shape retaining property.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vibration absorbing hose which is excellent in vibration absorbing property, mounting stability and shape retaining property.